A Pirates Life for Me
by CaptianPeroxideandDeadboy
Summary: Lady Lorna Morello meets the most beautiful woman she's ever seen. Basically a historical version of Nicky and Lorna meeting,


Lady Lorna Morello sat down at the kitchen table, gawking at her mother as she delivered the devestating news to her daughter; Lady Lorna Morello, soon to be Lorna Muccio. " What do you mean I'm gettin married?""Her mother sighed, " How many times do I have to tell you not to abuse the accent?" "Sorry ma," she crossed her legs and looked up, smoothing her skirt as tears threatened to leak from her rest of the conversation went by "like a blur, and Lorna didn't catch anything they said. Everything sounded like high frequency shocks to her brain. She walked from the dinner table to her bedroom, and sat there crying softly. She eventually slumbered off into a restless sleep for about an hour before waking up. She sighed and pulled on her shoes, and a simple but elegant dress, so as not to disgrace her family... She smiled bitterly. Not yet anyways;"She stumbled out of the house quietly but was at a loss for where to go for a while. For sometime she just roamed the streets looking for somewhere to go. Until she found it. A seedy looking but just classy enough looking pub by the local zoo. She stepped inside, immediately blasted with sounds of laughter and talking and drinking and much more Lorna had never seen. It somehow appealed to her how carefree they all seemed.  
Lorna sat down at one of the tables alone, sitting down and looking down at her hands. But her silence didn't last long; as about five miniutes later the most beautiful woman Lorna had ever seen approached her. The woman sat down next to her was maybe 5"4, large breasts, wild lionlike hair, that gave her a rough edge, and piercing dark blue eyes. The girl smiled a smile of pure gold, a smile of valueable treasure, when she looked at you.  
"Hey, what's your name?" The mystery girl to Lorna's surprise wore pants. She had never seen a woman wearing pants before, but man did they look amazing on this mystery girl. A necktie was loosely fastened around her neck and her hair bore a flower in its waves. She shrugged passively. " My names Lorna." She gulped at the strangers intensive look that somehow made her feel more wanted than she ever had been in her life before. " Lorna Morello;" " Who are you?" Lorna swallowed intrigued. The woman looked momentarily taken aback, perhaps by the address. " Me? My names Nichols. Nicky Nichols," Nicky looked her up and down. " What's wrong?" "Lorna gasped that she could tell. " Nothing's wrong what makes you-" "Nicky interjected her before she could lie, " Bullshit Morello what's up. I know trouble when I see it." Her stormy eyes glanced out the window of the tavern, fell upon the the moonlit streets, and then slowly turned her lit gaze towards Lorna again.  
" Don't try to argue I got a lot of practice." "Nicky tucked her hair behind her ear and then shook her head lightly. This woman; Nichols had a strange effect on her. For some odd reason she wanted to touch the girl. Happenstance, "Nicky snaked her hand across the table and put it on top of Lorna's squeezing lightly in a comforting way that sent shocks down Lorna's entire body. Her breath hitched and Nicky smirked;"

" What's going on kid?" She chimed in a voice gentler than before. Lorna sighed. " My parents are telling me to get married to some upperclassman named Vincent. I just wanna live my life yknow? And I certainly don't love him. Call me a bit classical but I like to believe that true love exists, and now I'm gonna be trapped with him for the rest of my life and I'm never gonna meet mine." Morello shook.

Nicky rubbed her arm.  
" Hey kid, it'll be okay. I promise." Somehow Lorna half believed her. Who are without hope right? " Ok..." She chimed. "The two sat discussing everything, slipping into deep conversation for a quite some time, just there the two of them in the tavern. Before they were interrupted. A tall woman; maybe 6' approached them and put her arms on Nicky's shoulders, " Hey Captian," she addressed her. " Ship leaves in 10 hours Nichols." She chuckled. "Thanks Vause. Better live it up then eh?" She downed a large gulp of the alcohol sitting in front of her, her face changing as she felt the cool liquid run smoothly down her throat. " Hey Morello?" Nicky inquired... She was silent for a miniute, and then tossed back a huge swig of beer " You wanna come with me?" Nicky couldn't believe the words had left her mouth. Shit. She couldn't have some girl catch and break her heart again. But it was now too late to amend her words. " Come with you where?" Nicky gulped and took a deep breath thinking.

" Well, I'm a pirate. I uh.. I don't kill if that's what you think. Not unless someone I love is in danger. It's fine if you use somethin to stay for like your parents or your future hubby but you look like someone who could use an escape." " You'd want me to come with you?" Lorna furrowed her brow. Nicky grabbed her hand from across the table. " Aside from the previously stated reasons, that is, I'm a pirate. I'm actually quite eloquently aligned with the career. Pirates go after treasure, and if you stay behind.. I'm leaving treasure behind." Lorna blushed and smiled at her for some moments.  
Lorna was surprised at how quickly she had made her decision. It was far from her mind as she packed up her belongings. She packed her classy clothing and some more casual attire and put it in a bag, before shuffling out of her house again. She did need an escape. Nicky had been right. And something told her that Nicky was going to improve her life.

They went to the zoo together later that night. To pass the time until the boat left. Upon Lornas arrival to their meeting place, Nicky grabbed and gently kissed her hand. Lorna was beyond confused. She's felt her stomach flutter.  
" What are ya doin there Nichols?" Lorna asked in a shaky tone. " Im... Uh... Is that not some part of courting process?" She furrowed her brow. " Courting!? But you're a woman." "Nicky chuckled. " Hell yeah I am." She smiled. " Hey if you don't want me ill stop but maybe you should at least give me a chance first." Nicky picked at her finger. "And how do I do that?" Lorna was almost afraid to ask but strangely she felt anticipation she couldn't place her reasoning but she wanted something to happen between them.  
;"And then Nicky kissed her. It was the most complex feeling she had ever encountered and she was instantly lost in the other girls lips and body as the two stood kissing in the middle of the night. Nicky's hair felt so good on her fingers and she could feel her body on fire as the skilled woman worked her lips. She never wanted it to end. Maybe she could give her a chance. Maybe it was wrong, but it didn't feel wrong at all. It felt safe. It felt like an opportunity. ; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"Lorna was speechless when she pulled away./p  
" So what do you think?" Nicky nervously asked her." I don't know Nichols. But I'm definitley not complaining about that. The two walked with their arms linked to the the docs, where Vause and Chapman; Nicky's head crew were working. The ship was a beautiful sight . The boat was titled the wanderer and it was a good large size, giant really. She had only been to the area behind the docs her whole life and the smell of the sea called to her, the moonlight reflecting beautifully on the water top, rocking the boat steadily./p  
"They all climbed aboard and there the crew sat down eating. Nicky introduced them as Poussey Washington, Galina ReznikovnNicky's so-called Chapman, Alex Vause, and Brooke,she runs the food operation in the' kitchen; Piper and Alex shared a room, Brooke and Poussey and of course Nicky had her gotten the giant room at the top of boat with fine sealed decorated windows facing the captivating ocean. The room was big. Lorna was to share a room with Nicky witch she was secretly excited about . She put her belongings in two drawers and then lay down next to Nicky, instantly slumbering. Her dreams were filled with the adventure to come. Being a pirate seemed new; exciting. She was ready to start a new life...


End file.
